Two Can Keep A Secret
by soapmaniac22
Summary: "My Best Kept Secret" prompt fill. Finn never joined Glee club but fate steps in to show that him and Rachel are really meant to be. AU


**Here another prompt fill from finchel-prompts tumblr, "My Best Kept Secret".**

**Basically this is a AU oneshot of Finn and Rachel, Finn never joined Glee club and they end up in a relationship. This is my first try at something AU :)**

**I don't own anything but my actual writing. Oh, and see if you can spot the _Friends _allusion in the story :)**

** I'm really eager to see how you all like it!**

i.

He can't quite put his finger on how it all started.

One minute he's slamming back shots with Puck at Santana Lopez's kitchen, the next minute his lips are on Rachel Berry's and his hands up her shirt. He traced the contours of her smooth, flat stomach as he pressed his body up against hers on the bed in the spare bedroom. She moaned softly and somehow flipped them on the bed to where she was then straddling him. She rolled her hips on his and he moaned loudly as she giggled drunkenly. He tugged the hem of her shirt up and she broke away, long enough to peel away the offending garment and to tug as his. Once their shirts were removed, she returned her lips to his and he reached behind her and squeezed her ass roughly. His head felt super fuzzy and he wasn't sure if it was from all the alcohol he consumed or the way her mouth felt on his.

Trying to break his concentration from the feel of her lips on his tongue, Finn vaguely remembers how they got into this situation. The last thing he remembers doing downstairs before coming up was pushing Quinn Fabray off his lap. She was much more far gone than he was, and he really had to take a piss.

He had stumbled upstairs and Rachel Berry, he only remembered the name because his step-brother, Kurt, has had her over the house a few times, had been using the bathroom. He doesn't remember how they ended up in this horizontal position though.

He thinks she might have giggled when he face planted in front of the toilet and her eyes were just so _brown_ and chocolately looking. Finn really likes chocolate. And he likes it when people smell nice a flowery. She's probably a walking advertisement for that Bath & Bodyworks Store his mom likes.

He's snapped back to reality when he feels Rachel's hands tentatively brush up against his belt buckle. He immediately freezes.

'She stops kissing him and they have a sober moment as they stare into each other's eyes.

"Holy-"

"_Shit,"_ Finn finishes the sentence for her. Her eyes widened as she realized they were both no longer wearing shirts and Finn's right hand was currently placed on her ass, half way into the back of her underwear.

"Uh-"she jumped off him and Finn didn't move a muscle as he realized what was about to take place. He was 99% sure he was about to lose his virginity to Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry.

The girl who wears animal sweaters and ridiculously short skirts.

Rachel Berry, the girl who had two dads that would kill him if they knew where his hand was 30 seconds ago.

Rachel Berry, the girl who he had never spoken more than 2 sentences to in his entire life.

Strangely, he thought as he watched her try to locate her shirt on the floor of the bedroom, he wasn't bothered by it.

In fact, he kind of was kind of looking forward to it. Maybe it was the tequila talking

He looked down from staring at the ceiling when he realized that Rachel had gotten completely dressed and was currently staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. He blinked and sat up as she continued to stare wordlessly at him. He was still pretty drunk, but he knew from hearing his brother talk about her, that this was a rare moment of her being speechless.

"Well, I don't know about you but-"

"This never happened," she interrupts him. He quirks his eyebrow in confusion. _What?_

_"_What?" his voice echoes his thoughts. Did she not feel how freaking _awesome _that make out was? It was better than the 15 minutes he spent with Brittany last week at her house during the last football party.

"This didn't happen-us- didn't happen," she continued, refusing to look at his face, fixating on a spot above his head. "I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing."

"You definitely knew what you were doing," he interrupts with a chuckle. "In fact-"

"No! This didn't happen. There is no way in HELL, I would do this with you," she finished, her eyes glinting with anger. He got up off the bed, feeling a little bit like she slapped him.

"You're Finn Hudson, big man on campus. I'm Rachel Berry, the school freak. There's no way in hell I would want to be a little notch on your bedside post. This never happened, in fact, I never came to this party."

"Now come on Rachel, I wasn't gonna do anything you didn't want to-"she interrupts him before he can finish.

"I'm not going to be Santana Lopez or Brittany and just give it up to you because I was drunk and you have a cute smile. I will not be that girl."

"Wait, you think I have a cute smile?" he asks, cocking his head at her and brandishing said smile. She huffs in annoyance and stomps to the door.

She whirls around one more time and warns him one more time before leaving him alone in the bedroom.

"This didn't happen."

ii.

He spends a good part of Saturday night nursing a huge hangover and spent Sunday lying on his bed in deep thought.

He was dumbfounded by Rachel. She was really the first girl who had recoiled away from him that fast. He always had Quinn Fabray hanging off him, which he found annoying all the time. He didn't really give a shit about the fact that their names rhymed. Or care about the prom.

But Rachel, now, she was a mystery.

She was probably the first girl who had completely rejected him. He isn't going to lie, having her completely freak out about making out with him.

He didn't know much about her. She had two gays dads, but everybody knew that. Lima wasn't a huge city where families like that were on every block. Finn wasn't bothered by that. Kurt was gay, and that's cool. He knew that she liked to sing, and man, she could _sing. _Her and Kurt would do impromptu duets in his bedroom some early mornings when he was still asleep and he wasn't exactly bothered by it. Plus, he knew about her infamous MySpace page.

She was actually really beautiful. He's noticed before, but he had never paid attention much. She wasn't one to flaunt herself like the Cheerios or actresses on TV. She has such a subtle beauty to her. And her body was smoking hot. She smelled nice too. That flowery scent of her skin was enough to get him to get a complete hard-on. Her lips were ridiculously soft when they were pressed against his and he could feel the silkiness of her hair still on his fingertips.

Yet, he can't wrap his head around the fact that she completely rejected him. Did she see stars when they were kissing like he did? Did she not get lost in the feel of their skin contact and how his eyes felt the need to roll back in his head at the sound of a breathy moan from her?

He didn't get it.

But, he wanted more.

iii.

He sees her getting her books out of her locker, six down from him. She was wearing a cute plaid skirt with a black shirt with an owl on it. He finds himself smiling slightly to himself at the owl and tries really hard not to stare at her legs. Or her butt.

She whirls around to pick up her bag off the floor when she catches his gaze. He sees a blush creep up on her face and he feels his own face grow warm. Their eyes lock in an intense gaze as he tries his hardest to remember how to breathe.

He really doesn't get why he's so affected by her. All they did was make out for like 10 minutes, while he was smashed. Well, maybe it was more like 20 minutes.

And he really wasn't that drunk.

The bell rings and he's snapped out of his thoughts and she tears her eyes away from him. He can feel her body heat as she brushes past him to get to class. He can smell the flowery shampoo that she must use and he tries his hardest not to grab her by the waist and start making out with her up against the locker.

He's been struggling with this all week. He's tried desperately to get her attention, to get some kind of reaction out of her. Hell, he almost slushied that creepy Mr. Ryerson on Tuesday to see if she do anything.

But then Mr. Ryerson just smiled at him creepily and Finn just went ahead and gave to Puck to slushy some unsuspecting freshman.

"Stop staring at me," he hears her mutter as she walks by.

"I _can't," _he replies. He hears her stop walking and he tries his hardest to not turn around as he heads to Spanish class.

iv.

He's walking down the hallway at the end of the day at 3:30 after most of the school has left for the day. He's supposed to have football, but Coach Beiste gave them the afternoon off. He was pretty excited to go home, eat, jerk off, play COD, and quite possibly jerk off _while_ watching Rachel's MySpace videos.

God, he sounds like a perv.

He's walking by the janitor's closet when he smells that flowery scent and before he knows it, a small pair of hands is fiercely tugging his arm into said closet. His heart rate speeds up once he realizes that Rachel has him pressed up against the doorway.

Before he can say anything, she tugs his head down and crashes his lips down on hers. Her tongue immediately runs across his lips and he opens them. With a slight grunt of surprise, he wraps his arms around her waist and hoists her up. He whirls them around and presses her up against the wall. He silently high fives himself when he hears her quiet moan of approval. She curls one leg around his waist and he feels like _the man._ He always wanted to shove some girl up on a door and kiss her senseless. It was so James Bond.

She breaks away from his lips and he begins trailing hot, wet kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. She pushes him away slightly and he loosens his grip on her waist and lets her down. Then she stares at him.

This thing with her is starting to feel like a pattern.

"We need to talk."

v.

Two weeks later, and Finn still can't believe it.

He's dating Rachel Berry.

He, Finn Hudson, is dating Rachel Berry. Well, sorta.

Who would have thought that would have happened?

But the more time he spent with Rachel, the more he realized how dumb he was not to be with her beforehand. She was beautiful, smart, talented, passionate, headstrong, and Rachel. She was different, but that was okay. He liked different.

After that day in the janitor's closet, they left the school and went over to her house to "talk it out" as Rachel said. Two hours later of making out, then they finally had "the talk."

He really didn't know how to explain his feelings because in all honesty, he was so confused about them. To his surprise, she felt the same. She told him she really didn't know what it was about him that attracted her to him. That kind of was a blow to his ego, but when he kind of slumped down, she quickly corrected her mistake.

"Not that you aren't attractive Finn! You are very handsome," she corrects, blushing slightly. He gives her a smirk as he leapt up from her bed and pulled her flush against her body. She giggles lightly as he begins kissing down her neck while she curled her fingers in his hair.

"Finn, I need to finish what I wanted to say," she said, not totally convinced at herself.

"Later," he brushed aside the hair on the back of her neck and bit down, soothing the bite with his tongue. She moaned and then pushed him away. He immediately pouted at the lost contact and slipped back onto the bed.

"I don't know what's going on between us, but I don't exactly want to stop either," Rachel continued, casting her glance down at her feet. He nodded his head in agreement.

"I want you," he stated, surprised to hear the sound of his own voice. Her head snapped up to meet his intense gaze.

"Why?" was her answer. "I'm pretty sure this is the longest conversation that we've ever had."

He chuckled slightly in agreement. It was kind of crazy how fast this was all moving. But, in a way it all makes sense. Why wouldn't they be together? Being with her feels right. He may have been under the influence of alcohol at the time, but he knew what he felt with her. In a way, he felt like he had been waiting for it to happen, that one moment in his life that changed everything. He just didn't expect it coming from this tiny girl standing in front of him.

"Life doesn't make sense," Finn stated. "I gave up trying to figure it out a while back."

He watched her sit down on the bed next to him, placing a hand on his thigh.

"No one can know," she whispers quietly. He really wishes she would stop saying stuff like that. He raises his head to look at her face and she looks apologetic and yet, nervous.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-" she cuts off. "I'm not ready for the popular mob to completely ruin my life even more when they find out about us."

His heart thumps painfully when he thinks about all the crap that his so-called friends has done to her. He knows about those pictures the Cheerios draw on the bathroom walls and he's seen her slushied before. Hell, he bought one for Puck one time and watched him throw it on her. He doesn't know what to say. He really wants to go kick Puck's ass and chew out Quinn.

He feels the need to wrap an arm around her waist, so he does. He feels her lean into his side and he smiles slightly to himself. It just felt…._right._

"Okay," he turns to her and she looks at him, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Really?" she asks, biting her lip. He smiles and thinks that she's probably the most adorable girl in the world even if she's nervous.

"Yeah," he replies and dives in to place a kiss on lips. She smiles against his mouth and tilts her head to deepen the kiss.

If they were going to continue on with this….thing, then no one would know. No parents, friends, not even Kurt.

Hell, especially not Kurt.

vi.

Finn wasn't a romantic guy. The most romantic move he's done before was giving Quinn Fabray some chocolates that one time in 5th grade. He realized his mistakes days later when Quinn wouldn't leave him alone on the playground. 5 years later, she's still doing the same thing.

But he wants to do something for Rachel. He wants to better for her, he _needs _to be better for her.

After spending this past month with Rachel, he's learned a lot about her. She's driven, passionate, warm, and god, she's beautiful. Her talent is bigger than anything Lima, Ohio could think of producing. She's going places and Finn just wants to try to be somewhere in the mix with her.

Her dads go out of town a lot for business, so he spends a majority of his after football/after school time with her at her house. Lying on her bed, tangled up in each other's arms or even spending time doing homework, he cherished every single second he had with her. Once he really got to know Rachel, like _really _got to know her, about her dreams, her passions, her kindness, Finn fell for her. Completely.

He's never felt like this before.

Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her voice, her _everything._ Sometimes, it was all too much for him. He could spend forever looking into those brown eyes of hers, or listen to her sing. He could worship her body, her lips, and her laugh all day long.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks one day, her right hand dancing along his chin. He was lying flat on his back on her bed, she was lying on his chest, their legs tangled up.

"You," he answers simply, casting his eyes down at her. She blushes and smiles adorably and his heart swells. She would never understand how beautiful she was to him.

"You really know how to lay on the charm don't you?" she asks teasingly, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. He smiles into the kiss and in a flash, rolls them over to wear he's carefully positioning himself on top of her.

"Not my fault you're one of my favorite topics," he replies and nuzzles his head against her neck.

"You know I wouldn't have pegged you as one of those guys to whisper sweet nothings into my ear," she remarks, her hands dancing up and down his arms. He smirks into her neck and places a kiss under her ear.

"I'm not a normal guy," he kids, raising his head to meet her gaze. Her eyes soften and he's slightly taken aback by the seriousness of her expression.

"No, Finn Hudson, you aren't a normal guy," she whispers. He's slightly puzzled, but can see a slight gleam in her eyes. "You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

He smirks and leans down. "I want to."

vii.

Finn was nervous.

It was initiation week for the jocks and that meant that it was slushy city. That mean that every single person in McKinley High was not safe from the wrath of the popular crowd.

That meant that Rachel was Public Enemy Number 1.

When he had voiced his concerns to her earlier that week about the slushy explosion that would happen that week, she'd tried to get him to stop it.

"Finn, you are better than all of them," she had said, looking at him fiercely. "If you told them that slushies were uncool, they'd stop it in an instant. Your position in popularity is the one thing that can break the popular curve in our school. "

"Baby, they aren't going to listen to me," he tried to reason with her. "Sure, I'm the popular guy, but do you really think that Puck is going to listen to me?"

"Yes!" she had cried. "You are Finn Hudson. You own this school. They all look up to you and you, _only_ you can stop this."

He hadn't known what to reply to that, so he had kissed her forehead and told her he had to leave, trying his best to miss her disappointing expression.

He didn't.

Now, he had a slushy in his hand, and Puck was looking for his next victim. His heart really wasn't in this whole initiation thing, it never really was this time of the year. He just prayed that Puck didn't pick someone like Kurt for him to slushy. He would get grounded big time and he actually liked his step brother and all the nice warm milk that he would bring to him at night. It really made him feel like a real family with him.

"Oh, Hud, I got the best target for you," Puck chuckles, looking down the hall. Finn's snapped out of his thoughts as he follows his gaze down the hall, past the Cheerios huddle at the lockers, past Quinn's attempt at catching his attention, and right straight to Rachel at her locker.

"Barbra freaking Streisand," Puck states, clapping a hand on Finn's shoulder and starts pulling him down the hall towards her. Finn's body falls numb and he feels like he's about to throw up. He's pretty sure his heart just stopped and all he wants to do is fall through the floor with each step.

Rachel looks up as she notices the jock crowd starting to surface around her locker. Finn briefly wonders if he's dying because that pain in his chest and the fact that he can't really feel his feet feet cannot be a good thing.

"'sup Barbra?" Puck asks as they come to a halt at her locker. Finn can see her eyes quickly filling up with tears at the sight of him with a slushy. She had to know that it was coming, but she shakes her head defiantly.

"Obviously, you Neanderthals cannot come up with anything else to do but torture those who will someday pay you to pump their gas. I'm guessing I'm the next victim?" she says as she put her book in her locker. Finn finds it incredibly hard to swallow as he meets her eyes.

"Whatever. The pleasure is all Hudson's," Puck grins nastily and pushes Finn forward in front of him.

Finn's hand tightens on the cup and he faintly hears the jeering of the crowd behind him, his eyes trained on Rachel's. He can't see anything but her face.

But, he can't just stand here, not doing anything.

"Do it Finn," she whispers it quietly. If he wasn't paying attention, he isn't positive he would have heard it. He closes his eyes and lets his hand holding the slushy fly.

Backwards.

He hears the yelp of Puck behind him and cries of "What the hell dude?" and opens his eyes to see Rachel smiling slightly at him. His face feels warm and all he really wants to do is push her up against the locker and kiss her.

"Uh, sorry," he apologizes lamely, shooting Rachel a secret smile, before turning around and facing his friends.

"It was a backwards slushy trick?" he offers as he watches Rachel flounce down the hall, safe from any slushy attack. He feels his heart slow down to normal beats and he tries his hardest not to smile goofily at his friends.

He gets slushy-bombed after practice that day, but it's a price he is willing to pay.

viii.

Quinn Fabray was not a subtle girl. It was to everybody's knowledge in McKinley High that she wanted Finn Hudson to herself. It wasn't lost on Finn that she wanted him, but he did everything he could to reassure Rachel that she had no competition.

"I'm just saying Finn, " she says, rolling away from him on her bed, "She's a beautiful girl who's popularity is one that matches yours. She's the ideal candidate for you to take to the Snowflake Ball."

"but, I don't want anyone else but you," he protests, snuggling up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Now, tell me what this is about. You've never said anything about Quinn until today."

He hears her sniffle a little bit and Finn immediately begins to panic, he isn't very good with crying girls, you can ask his mom.

"Rach, baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm just-," she stops and takes a breath before turning around to look at him. "I'm afraid that one day, you'll get tired of sneaking around with me. That you'll dump me and go after Quinn because she's the perfect girl that you can parade around on your arm and live a happy, blissful life with."

"Rachel, you are crazy." he states. Her eyes grow big and she immediately tries to worm her way out of his grasp. He tightens his grip on her waist before continuing.

"Why would I want some blond Barbie when I can have you? Well, have as like you aren't mine, which you are, but like not a posses- you know this sounds better in my head," he starts. She giggles slightly and places a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"What I'm trying to say is that you are better than anything this town has to offer, Rachel. You are meant so much more than Lima and you are going to do great things in the world. You are light-years above this town and the rest of us are just trying to play catch-up. You mean more to me Rachel Berry, than any other girl could ever mean to me," he breaks off, swallowing hard. Her eyes are glistening and he takes his hands and cups her face in it. "Quinn is nothing, you are everything."

She kisses him then and Finn realizes that the exploding feeling in his chest must be what love feels like.

ix.

They get caught.

By Kurt of all people.

It wasn't his fault that Kurt came back from visiting his boyfriend Blaine at Dalton. Finn thought he had the whole house to himself on Saturday, what with Kurt being out and his mom and step-dad being in Cincinnati for the weekend.

He had Rachel currently underneath him, her shirt and bra off, his long discarded on the floor. Her hand was trailing slowly down his chest towards his belt and he kissed her a little more harder than normal. Maybe this was when they would-

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

"Shit!" Finn curses, rolling off his bed and hitting the floor. Rachel shrieks and pulls the covers up to cover her chest. Finn wrenches his eyes open and sees his stepbrother's jaw hit the floor. Well, it didn't really hit the floor, but it might as well have.

"WHY ARE YOU MOLESTING MY BEST FRIEND?" Kurt yells, his expression turning livid. Finn really can't think of anything to counteract that with so he continues to cower on the floor.

"Wait- Kurt. It's okay," Rachel sits up, wrapping the sheet around her top half, which kind of bums Finn out. He loves her boobs.

"He was on top of you!" Kurt continues on, obviously not listening to Rachel saying it was "okay".

"I am well aware of that!" Rachel yells back, just as loud. Kurt stares at her with wide eyes. Finn finally manages to get off the floor and reaches for his shirt to put on.

"It's okay, we are together," Rachel reaches for his hand and grasps it firmly as they both look to Kurt. Kurt stares at them firmly, trying to gage their expressions. Finn decides that this would be the best time to speak up.

"We've been together awhile, but we are staying low. We know it's kind of against the social world of McKinley, but it's the best way we can be together right now. But, man, I really care about her. She's the best thing to happen to me," his hand slipping around her waist as her face snaps up to look at him. He avoids her gaze and watches as Kurt processes this.

"MY BEST FRIEND AND MY BROTHER!" Kurt's enthusiastic hug knocks Finn and Rachel back on the bed and Finn slightly pats him on the shoulder. He notices Rachel trying her best to keep the sheet wrapped around her chest as he hears Kurt babble on and on about how happy he was for them and chuckles.

He feels a smile creep onto his face he silently thanks God for Kurt's excitable reaction.

If only everybody else would be as excited.

x.

Rachel deserves the best.

She deserves EPIC romance, as Kurt says. And Finn wants to be that guy who will do that for her.

He doesn't want to pretend that he's not in love with her every single day at school. It's getting harder and harder for him to deal with all the pressures of being the popular guy and not being able to have her by him every day. Sure, making out in the privacy of their own homes was great, but she didn't deserve a hidden relationship. He was proud to have her as his girlfriend.

She deserves everything from him.

He wants to go public.

xi.

"What if we went public?" he says one night at her house. She looks up from her Spanish homework, surprised.

"You really want to do that?"

"Yeah, why not?" he asks. He shuts his US History book and crawls over to her on the other end of the bed. She narrows her eyes at him and gives off a disbelieving chuckle.

"Finn, you would get attacked every single day because you were dating the ultimate geek loser," she states and looks back to her notebook; her way of saying the conversation was closed.

"But what if I don't care?" he persists. She snaps her head back to look at him and sighs.

"Finn, let's be serious. You know that it's better that we keep quiet about this. I don't want to you get slushied like me every day. I love you too much to put you through that."

She kisses him on the cheek and turns her attention back her homework. Finn's head is reeling.

She said she loves him.

She _loves _him.

And Finn would be damned if he didn't do his best to prove that he loves her too.

xii.

He was probably more nervous than he should be.

Kurt told him last night that the idea was fantastic and it was the best way to prove to Rachel that he loves her. That really made Finn feel like _the man_.

But right now all he wanted to do was throw up.

He had to do this for Rachel though. She deserves all the love that he has to offer, even if she's more than he could ever be.

She's a star.

He wants her to be the star of his life.

xiii.

"Um, hello?" Finn speaks into the intercom. It was super easy for Finn to sweet talk Ms. Grang into letting him "do the morning announcements" aka, "prove to Rachel that loving her is worth getting slushied and bullied every day."

"Uh, hi. I'm Finn H-Hudson and I'm a junior here at McKinley High," he says, wanting to slap himself in the face for being so lame. "Uh, anyways, I'm here today because I have a secret. And that secret is Rachel Berry."

He pauses for dramatic expression because he knew that Rachel would _totally _appreciate the drama of the situation. That and he kind of forgot what else he wanted to say.

"She's been my girlfriend for a while and all I really want to say is how much I love her. She's going to be a big star one day, bigger than anyone else is going to be. Hell, bigger than I could ever be. She deserves the world, and I know that I physically can't give that to her, but I feel like I can do anything when I'm around her. She believes in me and it just makes me love her ten times more .We're together, and there is nothing anybody can do to stop us. And if anybody, _anybody, _has a problem with our relationship, you can just fuck-off."

He cringes because he's 99% sure that he's going to get detention for that. Sure enough, he can see Principal Figgins giving him the stink-eye and motioning for Finn to cut off the broadcast.

"Oh shit- uh," Finn cringes again. "Anyway, baby, this is for you."

_Highway run  
>Into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>You're on my mind<em>

Restless hearts  
>Sleep alone tonight<br>Sending all my love along the wire

_They say that the road  
>Ain't no place to start a family<br>Right down the line it's been you and me  
>And loving a music man<br>Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
><em>

_Oh Girl  
>You stand by me<br>I'm forever yours  
>Faithfully<em>

Finn finishes the song, slightly out of breath and with his heart pounding out of his chest. It was the first time he had sung outside his shower and he just did it in front of like 500 students.

He was lucky he didn't pass out.

He felt Figgins rip the microphone out of his hand and replaces it with a pink slip.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school Mr. Hudson," he remarks, turning to finish the rest of announcements. It was so worth it.

Finn blindly stumbles out of the principal's office and feels the glares of every student in the high school. He vaguely notices Puck's disbelieving stare and Quinn's angry glare from across the hall. Kurt's standing near him and pats him on the shoulder, whispering "well done" in his ear. He notices some of the girls in the hallway smiling slightly at him, either with maliciousness or with respect, he really didn't want to stare enough to decipher.

Finally, he makes it to the end of the hall where the one girl, whose opinion that he really cared about, was waiting patiently. Her eyes were rimmed red, but they were sparking nonetheless.

"Hi," she whispers softly, a shy smile graces her lips. He immediately relaxes as her flowery scent overcomes his senses. He reaches out and pulls her by the waist to him.

"Hi there," he replies, focusing on her deep brown eyes.

"You love me?" she asks, biting her lip adorably. He chuckles and leans in and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Of course I do, you silly girl," he wraps his arms around her tighter. She giggles slightly and reaches her hand up and strokes his cheek.

"Everyone knows," she reminds him. He shrugs in reply and pulls her closer, his eyes closing in on her lips.

"Are you ready for this?" she asks, he pulls back and focuses on her eyes.

"Bring it on," he smirks. She laughs quietly and bites her lip.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

"I want to."

And with that, he seals the deal.

**Please let me know what you think! :)**

**Kait :)**


End file.
